The Doctors and River
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: River meets 1, 2, 6, 7 and 9 with companions. Starring William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy and Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor, Alex Kingston as River Song, Carole Anne Ford as Susan, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon, Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot, Nicola Bryant as Peri Brown, Sophie Aldred as Ace and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler.
1. The First Doctor & River Song

The Doctors and River

By: OodSigma'sAssistant

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes.***

* * *

_**This adventures will consist of the following Doctors: First, Second, Sixth, Seventh and Ninth with Melody Pond AKA River Song III. **_

* * *

I: The First Doctor &amp; River

With his granddaughter beside him, piloting his TARDIS, the First Doctor enters the coordinates of one of the most luxurious planets in which a tour space truck takes your around the planet called Midnight. "Grandfather," Susan inquired. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, my dear."

"I hope it's a good surprise. I sure don't want to be greeted by one of our numerous _executioners_."

"Don't speak like that, girl!" The First Doctor, furious with his granddaughter, pointed his finger at her menacingly, causing chills to go down her spine.

"I...I'm sorry, grandfather."

"_Uhh_," the First Doctor sighed extensively. He retrieved his handkerchief he kept in his black coat, dabbing his forehead as he felt anxious about the Time Lords finding him and Susan, putting them to death. That's the whole reason he fled Gallifrey; to escape the Time Lord's villainous and despicable wrath.

"How do you think mom and dad are doing, grandfather," Susan asked, concerned of her parent's well being.

"I don't know, my dear. I hope that they are beyond _perfect_!" He smiled at his granddaughter, whose heart melt by her grandfather's seemingly innocent and loving smile.

The Doctor made his way to the hat rack near the doors, retrieving his, at times, favored Astrakhan hat. He placed it upon his head, Susan smiling at her opinion of her grandfather looking a bit frivolous with his hat. Making his way back to the console, he observes the visual environment that the TARDIS currently is in. When he and Susan looked out, they saw that they were nearing towards the Medusa Cascade, which alarmed the Doctor to immediately change their current destination. "I must've entered the incorrect coordinates," he said, typing in coordinates, a strange message soon appearing on the coordinate identifier, reading: **IMMEDIATE MATERIALIZATION. LOCATION: EARTH. TIME PERIOD: 2011. **The console sparked, the TARDIS's signature whooshing sounding throughout the TARDIS.

"Is everything alright, grandfather?"

"I believe not, my dear Susan. We seem to be making a, um, emergency landing."

"Where at?"

"Earth in the year, two thousand eleven. Hold on." The Doctor squinted his eyes, seeing that the destination was London. "London, twenty eleven to be exact."

"What could possibly be there?"

"I don't know. Daleks, a Neanderthalian invasion."

"Do you really think Neanderthals have been unfrozen?"

"Of course not, _girl_! Don't let your mind run silly."

Susan was going to point out that it was her grandfather who suggested the possibility of there being a Neanderthalian invasion, but she decided to keep it to herself so she wouldn't frustrate him any further. "Could it be Barbara and Ian?"

"Why would Barbara and Ian be in twenty eleven London? We dropped them off back in twentieth century London. Maybe they acquired a TARDIS from another Time Lord!" The Doctor giggled, his granddaughter joining in.

The TARDIS materialized, Susan rushing for the doors, about to go out, before her grandfather stopped her. "Hold on, my dear. There could be an _absolute _dangerous, malevolent, and relentless force on the other side of those doors. Let me go out first." The Doctor reached behind the hat rack, retrieving the walking stick that he was given by Kublai Khan. He pushed open the doors, seeing cars zipping by and citizens making their way down the sidewalks.

He walked out of the alley where the TARDIS had landed, getting glances from citizens, probably because of his 'non-normal' attire. "It looks like ordinary London."

"Except with many more cars." Susan stood beside her grandfather, smiling towards him.

"You are correct, my dear. Very correct indeed."

"I'm going to-."

A woman sprinted towards Susan, bumping into her as she tumbled to the ground. "_Ouch! _Grandfather, help!"

"I'm going to speak to that rude woman, Susan. Just wait in the TARDIS." The Doctor went after the woman, furious with her behavior and how disrespectful she was to his granddaughter. "M'am? Excuse me?! Stop that woman!"

The woman turned into an alley, the Doctor following her as she was now cornered. The woman turned to him, surprised like she knew him. He did not recognize her. "Oh my God. Oh my God, it's actually..._you_."

"You _assaulted _my granddaughter! I want a full apology right _this instant_!"

"Oh my God. Doctor...it's you."

The Doctor became perplexed. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh no, not yet at least. W-?"

"So I'm going to encounter you in my future?"

"Yes."

The Doctor nodded. "Won't that cause a paradox. hmm?"

"Yes, it certainly would." The woman reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small, gold cased, pill-shaped, object.

"Is that a..._mnemosine recall-wipe_?"

"Yes." The woman twisted the object and pulled the top of it back, a dark pink gas flowing from it as it began heading towards the Doctor.

"And this is where I for-?" The Doctor inhaled the gas, soon beginning to lose consciousness as the woman caught him, slowly falling to the ground as he began blinking repeatedly. "What...wha-what is your...n-name?" The Doctor struggled as his consciousness was battling.

"River Song."

The Doctor's eyes shut, River Song gently laying him in the alley. She walked out, looking to see if the other woman he had with him was coming to investigate as she ran to her left, avoiding confrontation.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER **

"_Grandfather? Grandfather, are you alright?" _

The Doctor's eyes blinked open, seeing a worried expression on Susan's face. "Yes….dear?"

"Grandfather! You chased after that woman and never returned. I thought she _killed _you!"

"W-what woman?"

Susan gave a look of perplextion to her grandfather. "What do you mean? The woman who bumped into me? Did you see her?"

"Susan, I think you need to lie down. Now, come on. Help me up."

Susan nodded, grabbing her grandfather's hand as she pulled him back up, the strength returning to his legs. "Come on," he began, "let's get back to the TARDIS."

"Should we pick up Barbara and Ian?"


	2. The Second Doctor & River Song

II: The Second Doctor &amp; River

"Doctor," Highlander, Jamie McCrimmon questions, entering the console room of the TARDIS, wearing his usual kilt.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Zoe was wondering where we were heading next."

"Tell her that I have _absolutely_ no clue!"

"Well why not," Zoe Heriot, a young scientist from the 21st century, inquired with a complaining tone.

The Second Doctor looked over, seeing that she was wearing another one of her sparkly one piece outfits. "Well, after dealing with the Krotons, I have no idea on where to go next."

"Could we see an active space volcano?"

"Brilliant idea, Zoe! I know this special one where every five hundred years, the lava is an abnormal purple substance!"

"Oh, that's intriguing!"

"That's it, then! We'll go to Vulcania!" The Doctor went to the coordinates identifier, entering 0-4-24-11:67. The orbital view of Vulcania appeared on the planet identifier to the coordinates identifier's right, the orbital view of it being astounding: violet colored, white clouds and white rivers. Zoe glanced upon Vulcania, gasping. "It's so..._beautiful_!"

"Agreed," Jamie commented.

The Doctor pressed the buttons to cause dematerialization, the TARDIS whooshing as it carefully and softly traveled through the time vortex, instantly materializing on Vulcania. Zoe rushed for the door, but the Doctor's loud yelp stopped her. "Do _not _go out there without this! Um.." He looked around the TARDIS, soon rushing into the back.

"Without _these_!"

Jamie and Zoe looked over to the Doctor, who was holding up silver jackets which both of them expressed much distaste. "What are those," Jamie asked.

"Atmospheric density jackets! ADJ for short!"

"And they're for," Zoe questioned.

"Vulcania has limited oxygen. There has been _absolutely _no life. If we want to roam the surface of Vulcania, we'll have to wear these." The Doctor held up a part of the jacket that was attached to the collar by a tube-like appendage, looking like the lower part of a mask. "This is an oxygen provider. Strap this over your nose and mouth and breath normally as if you begin to hyperventilate, the oxygen will run out and you'll...um...die."

"Beautiful." Zoe clomped her way to the Doctor, sliding the jacket over her one piece, strapping the oxygen provider around the lower half of her face, Jamie following after her.

"Go on. Have fun!"

"You're not coming," Jamie questioned, his voice muffled by the accessory.

"I'll watch from inside the TARDIS. I feel like you guys should watch it _in person_."

"I'm sold," Zoe commented, making her way out of the TARDIS without a goodbye to the Doctor.

"Keep your eye on her," the Doctor ordered Jamie, who nodded in response as he followed her out, shutting the door behind him as the Doctor was left alone.

The Doctor looked at a volcano on the scanner, which had a diluted purple smoke trail coming off the top of it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," a woman's voice commented.

The Doctor swung, looking at a woman with voluminous, blonde curls, wearing a cat burglar like outfit. "I _love _the explosion."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The woman looked down at the Doctor's bow tie, smiling. She looked back up at the Doctor, still continuing to smile. "Nice bow tie."

The Doctor looked down at his bow tie, readjusted it and then looked back up at the mysterious woman. "Why, thank you. But you still have not answered any of my questions!"

"I'm not the _biggest _fan of the 'simplistic' style. The copper's the best! Oh, I love the copper!"

The Doctor was now curious on how the woman knew so many things about the TARDIS. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

"_Really_? I'm not the biggest fan of _archaeologists_."

"You've said that before. Nice hair, long coat. You're pretty attractive when you get older."

"You speak about me like you know me. Why?"

"Because I do."

"Are you...my girlfriend?"

"Eh, you could say that."

The Doctor smiled, glad that the ratherly attractive woman would later be his girlfriend. "Well, can I play you a ballad?"

The woman looked perplexed. "_Sure_."

The Doctor pulled his recorder from his coat pocket as he put it to his mouth, beginning to play the beginning notes to Beethoven's _5th Symphony_ until the woman held her hand up, asking him to stop. "I _hate _Beethoven."

"Oh. How about-?"

"Sorry. You seem...'charming'. But not for me."

"Come on, honey. There's a cool place for us on Telos where I can spend all my days with you."

The woman sneered. "_Excuse me_?"

The Doctor just stared at her.

"I'm 'flattered', but it would jeopardize the time line."

The Doctor was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to meet you, yet. I met you when you're much, much older and look so much younger."

"You mean later in my regeneration cycle?"

"Exactly."

The Doctor sighed, looking down at the coordinate identifier. "Tell me." The Doctor looked up at the woman. "How do I...go?"

"I don't know. He, well, _you _haven't told me yet."

"Just my luck. Anyways, I couldn't do anything to help myself. Even if I knew, I still would end up being surprised when it comes around." The Doctor looked over to the scanner, seeing that the volcano had erupted, the rare purple magma pouring down the side, seeing Zoe and Jamie rushing back toward the TARDIS. "You should probably go. If they see you, they'll go _bonkers_."

The woman did not respond, pulling the pill like object that was the mnemosine recall-wipe as she twisted the top and pulled it back, the dark pink gas filling the air as the Doctor inhaled it, blinking constantly before tumbling to the floor, unconscious. The woman, who happened to be the Doctor's future wife, River Song, walked over to the unconscious Second Doctor as she bent down beside him, giving him a kiss as she typed in the coordinates for her next destination as she vanished, the doors opening as Zoe and Jamie rushed inside. "Doctor, it was beautiful," Zoe commented. "It was so-! Oh dear." The two saw the Doctor lying on the floor of the TARDIS. "Doctor?"

They rushed to him, but he regained consciousness, jumping to his feet as he rushed to the console. He turned to them, seeing that they had faces of astoundment. "So, how was it?"


	3. The Sixth Doctor & River Song

III: The Sixth Doctor &amp; River Song

"Doctor," Perpugilliam "Peri" Brown shouted from the kitchen of the TARDIS. "Doctor, where do you keep the salad dressing?"

Peri could hear him huff and puff as she heard his footsteps as he stormed in, wearing his ridiculous multi-colored coat. "Check the refrigerator _beside you_. I have to _instruct _you about everything, don't I?"

"_Sorry_. It was just a question." Peri huffed and puffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of Italian dressing and set it beside the salad bowl with lettuce, tomatoes and small, diced carrots.

"Salad. You know what happened last time _you _had a salad?"

"I didn't touch the _personal reality warp_!"

"_Bologna_! When you _lied_, I looked down and saw that it was recently activated!"

Peri sighed, squirting some of the Italian dressing into the salad bowl. "You're right. I lied. I apologize."

"Well, I _suppose _I can forgive you."

"Say, where is Frobisher?" Peri was referring to the shape-shifting penguin.

"Oh, he wanted to talk a venture around the old TARDIS console rooms. I told him that it was an _idiotic _idea, but he continued anyways."

Peri shook the salad bowl, the Doctor catching the foul scent of the Italian dressing. "Please, Peri! Rid of that _foul _scent!"

"Sorry, Doctor. I like Italian dressing with my salads. Gotta have some flavor."

"You can have good flavor without a gruesome smell!"

"Sorry, Doctor. It's _already _blended."

The Doctor grunted and marched back into the console room, on the brink of madness. "That Peri is sometimes such a _nuisance_!"

"That American accent is not the most pleasant thing, either," a woman said.

The Doctor's eyes shot towards the direction of the woman, who glared at her. "Why, who the devil are you?"

"Someone who isn't a fan of your _coat_. Blech! You look like a clown that was put through the _wood chipper_."

'That's for you to say! All _Miss Leather _and all. You look like you're about to rob Karabraxous!"

"Biggest bank in the universe? Oh, no. No, no, no. Too much security. _Way _too much security."

"How did you get aboard? Who are you?"

"The pink column's a nice touch, but you could still get some color on the walls."

"I _like _it. Who are you, a TARDIS decorator?"

"Boy you really are a cranky one, aren't you? Sweetie, sweetie, _sweetie_! You need to calm down!"

"Calm down? _Calm _down? _CALM DOWN?!_"

The woman stepped back, trying to avoid the Doctor's rage. "I see it struck a chord, a _bad _one."

The Doctor slammed his hands on the console, nearing towards the woman. "Who do _you..._think you _are_...coming in _here_...and telling me what to _do_?!" The Doctor then lunged towards the woman, trying to choke her, but was instead greeted by the woman's black, leather high heel to his face. He tumbled to the ground, the woman breathing heavily. "Nice try, clown boy!"

When the Doctor got up, he saw that he had a photon pistol, which caused him to throw his hands in the air. "Come any closer and I'll shoot that _ridiculous _coat right off!"

The Doctor stepped back two feet, waving his hands down as he asked the woman to lower her gun. "Alright, you have a 'point'. Lower the gun and let's just 'talk'."

The woman sighed, putting the photon pistol inside of her leather jacket.

"Good, good. Now, what's your name?"

"River. River Song."

"That's not a common name, now is it? Does it stand for something?"

"My _real _name is Melody Pond. _River Song _is _Melody Pond_ in the language of the forest."

"Ah, I've always had a passion for the language of the forest."

River Song nodded.

"How do you know me, _River Song_?"

"Well...you could say that we're, um, in a..._relationship_."

"You're _kidding_? Why would I find you _attractive_? When I regenerate, my mind must go with it!"

"Do you want to feel my foot again, clown boy?"

"I'm just expressing _my _opinion!"

"Well _your opinion _is going to get my right foot in your face! You know what? I've had enough of you!" River Song grabbed the mnemosine recall-wipe as she held it in front of her, the Doctor's face turning into a expression that seemed to show perplexion and curiosity.

"Why do you have that?"

"I can't contaminate the time line. Sorry. This is the only way."

"You aren't just going to _erase _my memory without _my _consent!"

"Trust me, if I let you remember, there'll be a paradox larger than the _entire _universe! This is the only way to avoid that." River Song twisted the top and pulled it back, the dark pink gas filling the console room of the TARDIS.

"I should've never meet...you...River So-...Song." The gas took it's effect as the Sixth Doctor tumbled to the floor, River Song looking at the hideous coat one more time before she entered the coordinates for her next destination in her vortex manipulator and left.


	4. The Seventh Doctor & River Song

IV: The Seventh Doctor &amp; River Song

Going undercover as an ordinary, married couple in 1897, the Seventh Doctor and Ace live in a colonial, wood home in southern Ohio. The Doctor going by the alias of John Smith, his current job is working for a small newspaper company, while Ace, going by her real name of Dorothy McShane, stays at home, sleeping since her and her 'husband' don't get any company.

The Doctor pushes the door open with a vociferous creak, Ace awakens and comes from the bedroom. She wears a blue, colonial dress with pink roses on it, with an embroidered apron over it. "_Finally_," she sighed. "You've been there for _days_!"

"Hardly." The Doctor shut the door behind him, setting his hat on the table to his left.

He sat in the chair by a desk where a piece of parched paper and ink &amp; quill were placed, looking at Ace. "How much longer do we have to stay here, professor?"

"Until we find the alien source."

"Cybermen?"

"I don't believe so, Ace."

"Daleks?"

"This whole town would have been _exterminated _by now."

"What about that one bloke? The, um...what was he called?"

"The Master. No, not possibly!"

"Then what is it, professor?!"

"I don't know, Ace! I spoke to own of my fellow writers, Arthur Palmer, and he said he heard from Olivia Arwell that she spotted a mysterious green light in the sky last night."

"Could it be the aliens?"

"It must be. I'll further investigate this evening after dinner."

"You're cookin'!" Ace giggled, the Doctor joining in.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

Ace bathed and went off to bed, but the Doctor took off his colonial attire back into his usual outfit: his brown safari jacket with a burgundy and light red paisley scarf under the lapels, the yellow pullover with turquoise zig-zag with red question marks, with a white shirt and red tie under the pullover; he wore plaid pants and white and brown brogued spectator shoes. He picked up his white safari hat from the table, placing it atop his head as he went outside, continuing his investigation.

He sat on the street, looking up. He just saw an ordinary black sky with the twinkling stars that were millions upon millions of lightyears away. "Perhaps Olivia Arwell was just delusional."

_BEEE! BEEE! BEEE! _

The Doctor recognized that as the sound of a sonic instrument. He looked up, seeing a woman's face being illuminated by a sonic flame contained in a silver, lighter-like, object. "Olivia wasn't wrong. There were lights in the sky last night. Green lights."

The Doctor found the woman awful strange. She had very voluminous, blonde curls with dark hazel eyes with a white sparkly dress on, the Doctor assuming she was wearing heels as she walked beside him, she clomped. "Sorry. I dined at the alien market on Akhaten. Had a small favor to pay back to a Pan-Babylonian. You kiss a Pan-Babylonian once and all of a sudden you have to take one to dinner!" The woman looked at the Doctor, still shining the sonic flame in her face. "Don't kiss a Pan-Babylonian."

"If you could, I'm on some serious business. I would _love _if I could do it on my own."

"You know? You're surprisingly Scottish! _Scottish_! Ha!"

The Doctor turned to the woman, curious about what she means. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not yet, no."

"_Then _should you leave so you don't contaminate the-?"

"You talk just like me. You're better than your last self."

The Doctor became perplexed. "I thought you said you haven't met me yet, but you said I'm better than my last incarnation?"

"Oh, _yeah_. It's very..._complex_."

"I would have to concur."

The woman nodded. "Your Scottish accent is pretty sexy."

The Doctor was surprised with the woman's flirting, not being flattered with it. "_Excuse me_, but I am not going to tolerate this..._seduction_!"

The woman didn't respond, the sonic flame still going. "This got very awkward." The woman held up the pill-like object that the Doctor knew was a mnemosine recall-wipe, knowing that the woman must do this in order to not contaminate the time line.

"A mnemosine recall-wipe. That's a powerful device."

"I wouldn't say so." The woman twisted the cap, the Doctor knowing that his memory would be wiped momentarily.

"Do I tell you what happen here?"

"Yeah. A picnic at Asgard."

"What's here; who's behind this?"

"Turns out to be the Family of Blood."

"Who?"

The woman opened the mnemosine recall-wipe, the dark pink that was only visible to sight by the sonic flame River Song was holding, going into the Doctor's nostrils as he fell backward, River Song walking away as she put out the sonic flame, sticking it in her dress as she walked away.

* * *

Ace opens the door the next morning, wearing the same dress, seeing the Doctor lying on the dirt. "Professor? Professor?"

He rose his head up, wiping the dirt off his hat, turning to his companion. "Morning, Ace!"

"Are you alright, professor?"

The Doctor finally surveyed the area around him. "I must've fell asleep out here last night."

"Did you see anything?"

"I don't believe so."


	5. The Ninth Doctor & River Song

V: The Ninth Doctor &amp; River Song

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! _

The Ninth Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, his black leather boots stepping on the blacktop of an alley, with rocks crunching beneath them. The Doctor smelled the air, realizing that he had landed in Las Vegas. "Ah. Las Vegas! The gambling city of the world!"

Nineteen year old, Rose Tyler, steps out, wearing a pink zip-up hoodie, light blue jeans and white sneakers. "I don't think I'm old enough to be here, Doctor."

"You're right." The Doctor reached into his leather jacket, feeling the material of his dark purple V-neck. He soon retrieved the psychic paper, tossing it to her. "Flash this to the guards."

Rose opened the psychic paper, seeing that it replicated an ID, only her birthdate was set two years earlier, making her twenty one. "Could I have some pounds?"

The Doctor sighed. "We're in Las Vegas, Rose! America uses _dollars_."

"Alright. What's...a hundred pounds in dollars?"

"A little over a hundred and fifty two dollars."

"Triple that."

"Hand me your card."

Rose retrieved her credit card from her back pocket, handing it to the Doctor. Fiddling with the sonic screwdriver, he handed her newly modified credit card. "Your card now reads dollars instead of pounds. Four hundred and fifty seven dollars in the account of Rose Tyler!" The Doctor smiled, Rose running off. "You be careful now! I don't want slapped by your mother again!"

The Doctor turned back around, seeing an odd, white light coming from the TARDIS. His curiosity forced him back inside, looking around. The teal column was moving upward as normal as it shone a teal light to the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The only sound was the TARDIS situating to the environment. The Doctor opened up one of the storage rooms under the console as he hopped down, seeing his tool box as he decided it was a perfect time to make minor tune-ups to his time and space machine. Before he even reached the tool box, an unfamiliar woman's voice startled him. "I can't believe _you _went to Las Vegas!"

The Doctor hopped out from the storage room, staring at the woman. She had voluminous blonde curls and was wearing a long, black dress with red lipstick on her lips. "Who are you?"

"Boy. This theme is absolutely beautiful! Though the copper is _much _better!"

"What's your name?"

The woman shook her head. "Excuse me?"

"What's your name? ¿Como te llamas?"

"You don't have to be sassy!"

"Then tell me your name!"

The woman grunted, disgusted with the Doctor's attitude. "River Song."

"That's a name, for sure! Where'd you get that?"

"Language of the forest."

"Ah."

The woman sighed. "Listen. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

The Doctor became perplexed. "About what?"

"The Time War."

The feeling hit him like he was shot in the chest. He remembered now: the numerous amounts of Time Lord bodies piling up around Gallifrey, the sound of the Dalek's weapon, the screaming of the soldiers when they were in immeasurable amounts of pain. "How..._dare _you?! What gives you the right?"

"I'm...sorry."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! How do you know me? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? ANSWER ME!"

"I'm your wife! Alright?"

The Doctor sighed, making his way over to to the cushioned chair in front of the console. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep the emotions bottled in. "Why would _I _marry _you_?"

"Because I'm just perfect."

"You must've fooled me." The Doctor laughed a scoff, sighing. "Tell me. Do I die a good death?"

"You don't die."

"I mean _this _body. Is it a good death?"

"I don't know. You haven't told me yet."

"We must not have that good of a relationship."

"We have the _perfect _relationship. I just helped you defeat the Weeping Angels."

"Who?"

River Song threw her hand over her mouth. "I've said too much already."

The TARDIS began to make a much deeper sound which worried the two. "I need to go," River Song commented. "If I stay here much longer, the timeline will collapse." River Song grabbed the mnemosine recall-wipe from inside of her dress, quickly twisting and opening it, the dark pink gas flowing as it went into the Doctor, who became unconscious in the chair. River Song entered the coordinates for her next destination with the Eleventh Doctor as she vanished, leaving the Doctor unconscious.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

Rose entered the TARDIS, carrying a few shopping bags as she saw the Doctor setting coordinates for their next destination. "Hola," she greeted, flashing him a smile as she tossed her bags aside.

"Hello. How did Las Vegas treat ya?"

"Swell! I bought mum some souvenirs."

"You mean her cuckoo pills?"

Rose laughed. "Shut it, you."

The Doctor smiled as he continued working on the console.


End file.
